1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of thin film microelectronic components, more particularly, to a dual-type thin film field effect transistor (TFT) comprising perovskite or Mott-insulator-based materials and to microelectronic and optoelectronic applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has been based mainly on the implementation and characteristics of silicon-based devices. The search for new microelectronic devices which may function as switches beyond silicon based (Si-based) materials has become a new challenge. Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology has played a major role in the microelectronic industry. Si-based CMOS technology provides primarily two types of transistors, an n-type transistor (NMOS) and a p-type transistor (PMOS). These are fabricated in silicon by using either negatively diffused (doped) silicon that is rich in electrons, or positively doped silicon that is rich in holes.
Transistors can also be formed either in the bulk or thin film technologies. In the typical n-well CMOS process, a p-channel (p-type) transistor is formed in the n-well itself and an n-channel (n-type) transistor in the p-substrate.
To provide more versatility to semiconductors, a device which could provide a selective channel for conduction based on an input signal is desirable. Therefore, a need exists for a dual (n/p) type thin film field effect transistor (TFT), such that when a change to the applied polarity of the gate voltage is provided, an n-type or p-type conducting channel is achieved in a single device.